Gekiranger X Akame Ga Kill Intro
by J the Abarekiller
Summary: Here it is. The intro and theme for Gekiranger X Akame Ga Kill. Enjoy. The fanfic itself is still in development here are some things to keep you all waiting just a bit longer.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing Gekiranger is owned by Toei and Akame Ga Kill is owned by Square Enix**

 **Sensing one's beast heart... A kenpou for obtaining beast power... (Foreground shows a dragon flying. Background shows Tatsumi throwing a fist while grey aura surrounds his fist)**

 **Jūken! (Silhouette of two men in a Kata Stance)**

 **Jūken is split into two opposing schools.**

 **One, a Jūken of Justice! Fierce Qi Jūken Beast Arts! (Flames appear in the background with another silhouette, this time with three people doing martial arts moves, light shines revealing Tatsumi, Mine and Lubbock each in one of their own battle poses)**

 **The Other, an evil Jūken! Confrontation Jūken Aku Gata! (Rio, Mele, and** **Xiē** **in their monster forms with a blue flamed background with an army of rinshi behind them)**

 **Martial artists destined to fight must survive daily for the top. (Rio, Mele and** **Xiē** **charge on the right side while Tatsumi, Mine, and Lubbock charge on the left side)**

 **They learn... They change... (Rio and Tatsumi jump in the air while their fists collide)**

 **(Bright light begins to dim down with Tatsumi, Mine and Lubbock standing next to each other and Tatsumi pumps his fists together)**

 **Sō sa GEKI! (× 2) kageki ni (** **That's right, GEKI! (× 2) Let's go)**

 **(Tatsumi is fighting a group of rinshi using martial skills and legs sweeps one of them)**

 **Gang-Gang yukō ze! (** **Gang-gang Take it to the extreme!)**

 **(Mine is also fighting a group of rinshi using martial art skills and spins in the air elegantly and kicks a rinshi away)**

 **Moeyo asu wo (** **Let's blaze a trail)**

 **(Lubbock is also fighting a group of rinshi using martial arts moves and jumps into the air to dodge an attack and kicks multiple rinshi down)**

 **Kaeru tame ni (** **and change the future)**

 **(All three poses and jump into the air while an explosion occurs behind them)**

 **Gekirenjā!**

 **(Night Raid logo appears along with the Gekiranger logo and roars)**

 **Akame Ga Kiru**

 **X**

 **Jūken** **Sentai** **Gekirenjā**

 **Kono daichi kizande 'ru kodō ni ima (** **Summoned by the rhythm resounding through the earth)**

 **(Tatsumi is shown performing several martial arts moves and techniques while the background is in grey aura effects)**

 **Izanaware me wo samasu (Let the call** **awaken you)**

 **(Mine is shown perform more elegant martial arts moves and techniques while the background is in pink aura effects)**

 **Gekiwaza wo kitaeage aku ni idome (** **Master the ways of Geki, dare the forces of evil)**

 **(Lubbock is shown performing more agile and quick martial arts moves and techniques while the background is in green aura effects)**

 **Seigi no kemono-tachi yo (** **Oh beasts of justice)**

 **(Tatsumi, Mine and Lubbock stand next to each other and look over the capital with determination while lightning strikes)**

 **Migakinuita yasei no pawā (** **Harness and unleash the bestial force)**

 **(Close in on the rinshi hall, the rinshi bow to Rio while Mele and Xiē drop from the ceiling, Mele in her chameleon form and Xiē** **in his Scorpion form, both change back into their human forms)**

 **Kokoro to waza to karada kara (With your heart, technique, and body)**

 **(Rio gets into a commanding pose while his armor appears and disappears from him and then he removes his cape and throws it aside) (Tatsumi, Mine and Lubbock bumps their fists at the same and throw them)**

 **Sō sa GEKI! (× 2) kageki ni (** **That's right, GEKI! (× 2) Let's go)**

 **(Tatsumi fights a group of rinshi, slashing them with his sword)**

 **Gang-Gang yukō ze! (** **Gang-gang Take it to the extreme!)**

 **(Mine fights off a group of rinshi, blasting them with Pumpkin)**

 **(Lubbock also fights off a group of rinshi, tangling and whipping them with cross tails)**

 **Tsukame sora ni todoku yume wo (** **Reach for your sky-high dreams)**

 **(Tyrant steps in front and center to the screen with Najenda walking beside him smoking a cigarette)**

 **Dō da GEKI! (× 2) shigeki wo (** **How about this! GEKI! (× 2) Feel the excitement)**

 **(Tatsumi, Mine and Lubbock stand next to each other and unleash their animal spirits)**

 **Bang-Bang kanjite (** **Bang-Bang Feel the impact)**

 **(The animal spirits attack several danger beasts)**

 **Dare yori mo ima yori mo tsuyoku naru no sa (** **Be the strongest among them all, be stronger than ever before)**

 **(Tatsumi and Rio fight each other in the foreground while Mine and Lubbock fight Mele and Xiē in the background)**

 **Jūken Sentai Gekirenjā**

 **(Tatsumi, Mine and Lubbock bump their fists to one another)**

 **Gekirenjā!**

 **(Tatsumi, Mine and Lubbock pose while their animal spirits roar behind them)**


End file.
